Young Justice chapter to start up Challenge
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A challenge I have just made is given off with a chapter that brings up a simple point that is just so critical. Want to create a 'young justice league'. Here's the place


_Because of rules, you cannot make plain challenges into small stories now...you need to have a somewhat detail to explain your point..I shall bring up a major part of the scenario with one of my favorite scenes, if somewhat altered, from my canceled Young Justice Story_

_Sometime before Misplaced_

In a meeting room, we find Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow , Zatarra, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart and Red Tornado in deep discussion.

"A mole?" Zatarra frowned, worried about the possibility. Could that put his daughter in danger? She could tell Zatarra and Icon had similar thoughts.

"The rumor was brought up to Aqualad by the villain Sportsmaster, which was aided in validity by his information on the Biyalian mission"

"There was original suspicion about myself being the mole" Red Tornado noted "However, my departure was to track T.O Morrow...it was, not fully computed"

"The mole, if he or she exists, is part of the reason I had three new members join the team, members who have nearly no chance of being the mole. They will be able to possibly notice any behaviors that the others might not because of their history" and friendship. It is easier for an observer to spot things than someone who was used to them..." Batman commented with a frown.

"Red Tornado is not a help then" Green Arrow sighed "He's a robot, he really can't pick up on subtle hints like the worlds greatest detective, eh Bats" he commented to Batman.

"Zatanna, though, might..." John noted with a frown, as Martian Manhunter regarded him.

"You seem, troubled?"

John had the face on him with the seriousness that made him one of the most famous soldiers of both the American Marines and the Green Lantern Corps "Its just, why go to so much trouble, to infiltrate a team of young heroes? What does it gain...how do the candidates make any sense? Robin is your ward, Batman...there is no way that he could have been coerced, or any 9 year old hide that from the world's greatest detective. Kid Flash is the Flash's family, even if the family wasn't so strong the Flash knows him far too personally. Miss Martian...Manhunter you and your niece are a telepathic race. It would be hard to hide that secret, and the reports on her I've read show off far too strong emotional caring to be a traitor. Aqualad, Aquaman has a lot of safeguards on the Conservatory of Sorcery to keep a magic powered aide to Black Manta or Ocean Master, and as a king, Aquaman knows how to read people. Artemis, if she was a mole she'd be too obvious. We all know her secret...and I suspect Robin might know it as well" He looked to Batman for confirmation, who nodded "And Aqualad has some idea. And Superboy...he doesn't have the ability to get any dirt on Superman, the old hard head barely talks to him" Batman shook his head at how his old friend was acting.

"Though Superboy being the mole is the kindest option, as it would be a program in him, a non willing betrayal" Red Tornado noted.

"And who else? Red Tornado is cleared, you guys have that sphere under intense surveillance..., Black Canary...there is no reason for her too, and then Batman..." who scowled

"Okay, Batman the mole is just...absurd"Green Arrow sighed.

"Barring a traitor Black Canary, why not just infiltrate the Justice League" John noted with a disdained look.

"There is precedent, T.O Morrow wanted me to infiltrate the Justice Society of America" Red Tornado communicated.

"If they choose such a path to target the heroes that the team is mentored by...that's just Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Manhunter...and maybe Green Arrow." Green Arrow shrugged

"True, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado and a bar traitor Black Canary, but you still will have Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Hal and I...the risk does not seem to be worth it"

"Unless...they already have a plan against us in place" Batman concluded darkly as they gave him alarmed looks.

_Why go to so much trouble to infiltrate a bunch of sidekicks, if you already had a plan to dispose of the Justice League? In this Young Justice challenge, the Light manages to either_

_A; Destroy the Justice League_

_B; Control the Justice League as their discreet puppets_

_However, the team manages to avoid the lightification, and organizes an underground movement to stop the light, and either avenge or save their mentors_

1; The current seven begin to recruit aid from several young heroes; Captain Marvel (Who was not there at the time...for some kiddy reason), and at least two of the following; Static, Arisa the Green Lantern, Wonder Girl (1 or 2), Rocket, Kid Devil, Blue Beetle, Bunker, Solstice, Supergirl, Garth, Tula, Red Arrow or Batgirl (Barbara)

2; You must include a practical, young justice League to oppose the light, including young heroes who have or have not appeared as of yet, who must have a reasonable excuse as to why they are not being controlled like their mentors if option B is chosen

3; The mole must still exist, but unless Miss Martian is shown to be the mole in the show, she cannot be the mole

4; Romance is encouraged

5; Slash is discouraged

6; The world at large must see the young heroes as rouges (As manipulated by the light)

Ready, set...WRITE!


End file.
